The Sunday Worst
by writer-jm
Summary: My first post. A serious one with a message. Haruka and Michiru visit a church. Encourages tolerance and understanding. Haruka and Michiru.


I wrote this story to make a point. I'm not insensitive to the ideals of the church, since I have grown up in one.I just want to make a point about loving everyone, even if we don't agree with their beliefs/lifestyles. Just read and keep an open mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and if I did my friends would not ever let me live that down...

The Sunday Worst

It was a breezy, Sunday morning. A red Ferrari was making its way to the outskirts of Tokyo. A handsome blonde woman was confused by the woman beside her. She looked at her wife Michiru, wondering why they were heading to their destination. Haruka sighed. Then, she looked at their adopted daughter Hotaru in the rear view mirror. She had no idea what could happen today.

Long ago, Haruka had sworn to never set foot in another church, but here she was. Michiru had volunteered to play for a congregation and decided to turn it into a duet, dragging Haruka along with her. When Hotaru heard that her parents were going to perform somewhere nearby, she insisted on coming along. Setsuna had bowed out, saying she was going out with Minako on a double date with Makato and Ami. She also mentioned something about meeting Jesus once. She said he was a really nice guy, but very busy. Haruka shivered trying to imagine that meeting.

Haruka was dressed in her best suit. She wore a matching golden shirt and tie. She knew how most Christians felt about homosexuals. Today, she would try and hide the fact she was a female. She didn't want Hotaru to see any of the hatred that she seen the last time. Michiru was looking amazing in long dress that matched her aquamarine hair. Hotaru insisted on wearing black, but had a red ribbon in her hair given to her by Minako.

Once they parked, they walked into the large church. Haruka kept looking for a breakable case with torches and pitchforks saying: "for public lynching." The tall woman still kept close in case there was an ambush in waiting. A friendly couple greeted them, apparently they were in charge of music. They made friendly conversation and discussed the performance, but Michiru kept Haruka's involvement a surprise.

The young woman asked Hotaru if she would like to go to sunday school. Hotaru just silently shook her head. Michiru spoke for her: "This is her first time in a church and she doesn't feel comfortable being by herself with too many new people." The couple nodded together and led them into the sanctuary. They took a seat towards the front, near the area for the live band.

At the front, there was a clear podium. There was a man sitting on the front pew, whom the couple identified as the preacher. Haruka swallowed nervously. This was it. They introduced Haruka and Michiru as husband and wife, which drew a confused glance from young Hotaru. Michiru patted her on the shoulder to prevent the inevitable comment/question. The pastor also appeared to be friendly. He was a little round around the middle. The glasses on his face made him look studious. He wasn't able to talk long before he went to greet other parishioners.

Michiru took out her violin and warmed up. Haruka just stretched her fingers out without making much of a show of it. Hotaru just watched her mother intently, enjoying her music. Haruka loved listening to here Michiru play. It was even better when they played together. It made her feel a connection to her wife that few things could. A melody became a duet. A duet became a dance of their hearts as their eyes met. This was how Haruka loved it.

As their composition ended, they walked off the platform, hand-in-hand. The sanctuary erupted into applause. Performances were always special to them. They sat on either side of Hotaru, who was beaming at her parents' talent. Another person came up to the podium and read announcements before offering was taken. Hotaru, who may have been somewhat introverted, had no problem donating a few of Haruka's yen. Haruka shrugged it off, still feeling the buzz off the performance.

Then, the pastor approached the podium. He had a serious look. He began his sermon with a half-hearted joke about hell. Most of the congregation laughed. Haruka and family just looked at each other confused. After shifting his glasses on his face, he began to read about this world of evil and how it was so evident the world was going to end. Haruka smirked. She knew what was going to happen. Setsuna would have had a hard time to keep from laughing out loud. Maybe that's why she didn't come.

Things didn't get better after that. He started talking about the 'evils' that were destroying our society. First was alcohol. Haruka could understand that. Years ago, she had gotten drunk a few times and said some awful things to Michiru. She had sworn never to get that drunk again. Next on the 'list of evil' was smoking. Haruka had only tried one cigarette. Then, after a coughing fit, she decided it would slow down her track speed, which was unacceptable. Also mentioned on the 'list' were pornography, violent films, gambling, and promiscuity.

Then, it happened. The preacher went on a tangent about homosexuals. Haruka's fist clenched. The preacher went on about how homosexuals shouldn't be able to marry or adopt children since it was so 'unnatural' and an 'abomination.' Michiru patted her on the arm, trying to keep her calm. Haruka kept her anger in check, she didn't want to lose her temper in front of Hotaru. They waited for it to end. The end didn't come. Word like 'disgusting' and 'horrible' were used all too easily. For a professor of God's love, he just didn't seem to come across as a loving kind of person anymore.

Michiru stood to her feet, surprising Haruka. She looked upset. The man at the podium took it as support for his message. Haruka waited for a signal to leave, while Hotaru just looked between her mothers for answers. The preacher turned around back to their side of the room. He paused when he noticed Michiru still standing.

"Yes, miss?"

"Do you truly understand what you're talking about?"

He looked affronted. "I'm talking about confused, irresponsible, promiscuous individuals whose 'alternative lifestyle' has been condemned since Moses' time."

Those adjectives made Haruka want to throttle him, but she restrained herself. Michiru flinched visibly. "You're referring to that verse in Leviticus?" The preacher nodded. "That's the old covenant that the Hebrew nation agreed to?" Another nod. "Are we Jewish? No. Jesus's death was a new covenant that did away with the old one…" Haruka was surprised that Michiru knew so much. Of course, she had never asked about her parents' background. "Jesus's purpose wasn't to condemn 'sinners' either, it was about salvation. Quoting John 3:17: 'for God did not send his Son into the world to condemn the world, but to save the world through him.' I think you need to learn how to love the 'sinners,' before you condemn them. I think I'll take my wife and child and leave…"

Haruka although stunned, quickly got up and took Michiru's violin, while the aquamarine haired woman took Hotaru's hand. They swiftly walked out of the silent sanctuary. Unbeknownst to them, the couple who had greeted them got up and followed.

The Tenoh/Kaioh family walked out the door and across the parking lot. They were about to the family car when someone called out, "Wait!"

They turned around and saw the couple who had greeted them.

"Please don't judge all of us based on a few of us." The man said.

"Well, I sort of expected this…" Haruka said, with a shrug.

Michiru nodded. "I spent some time in church when I was young. I'm used to hearing this kind of hate, but I couldn't stand it with those I love next to me."

The woman nodded and said, "I don't think my brother will ever step foot in a church again. I could understand where you're coming from." She gave Michiru a hug. She turned to Hotaru and gave her a hug, too.

Her husband shook Haruka's hand. "Please don't give up on learning about Jesus. Everybody could benefit from his kindness."

Haruka shrugged. "I'll listen to whatever Michiru is willing tell me. Together, we'll see what we'll tell Hotaru."

There was a little more small talk between the two couples before the red Ferrari left. There was silence from all for most of the ride home. Then, Hotaru spoke, although mostly to herself.

"I'm glad I didn't invite Chibi-Usa with me… That would have made her change her mind about telling everyone about us." Haruka, who was at a stoplight, looked at Michiru in surprise. Then, both looked at Hotaru. "Oops." Then, her parents broke out in a nervous laugh. It looked like it might be time for another sort of conversation.

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are very welcome, but be nice it's my first. Thank you.


End file.
